Initiatives, such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), indicate that it may be a strong preference to connect different types of networks and provide end to end services in networks comprising different network element types. Furthermore, many operators may have multi vendor networks, wherein different network elements provided by different vendors may be operated differently.
This may make multi-vendor OAM complex and costly (integration efforts etc.). Because network operators may need to manage multi-vendor networks, they may require standardized interfaces and management procedures for all network elements of different vendors.
Management procedures of network elements (and intervention possibilities within these procedures) are highly element-specific, vendor-specific and even network operator-specific.
From the technical specification 3GPP TS 32.101, “Principles and high level requirement”, V8.2.0, (2008-06), from the 3rd generation partnership project, technical specification group services and system aspects, Telecommunication management, management principles and high-level requirements for the management of Public Land Mobile Networks are known. There may be a need to provide a more effective network management.